The Power of 2
by WallflowerBitca
Summary: A story a day for 22 days, one shots. Some funny, some angsty, some sexy, some romancy, some sad, different character POV every time. Mostly cannon. M for sexy chapters :P
1. Power of 2

The Power of 2

**Okay, so for 22 days, starting on today, the third of June, I am going to write character fluff pieces for Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I will write 1 per day, for a different character each time.**

June:

3 - Faith

4 - Xander

5 - Andrew

6 - Giles

7 - Tara

8 - Cordelia

9 - Kendra

10 - Dawn

11 - Drusilla

12 - Glory

13 – Joyce

14 - Wesley

15 - Buffy

16 - Oz

17 - Kennedy

18 - Spike

19 - Anya

20 - Riley

21 - Angel

22 - Warren

23 – Amy

24 – Willow

So, uh, here goes nothing. If you have any characters you'd prefer me to do a piece about other than someone on the list, please just say so! I tried to go with characters that were very influential to the show/someone's story arc (hence, Amy). Though I did include a few people (Glory!) just because I loved the character. Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Buffy and co. are the brainchildren of Sir Joss.

Click next chapter for day 1 :)


	2. Day 1: Faith

**Day 1: Faith**

Damn, B was looking fine. No, Faith! Stop it. You know you couldn't get her. Ever. In a bazillion light years. Still, that dress was wicked sexy. All clingy and tight in just the right places, ya know? All the joy sticks just fawning over precious Buffy. Beautiful Buffy. Chaste, sweet, innocent FUCKING BUFFY SUMMERS. I groaned inwardly, then put my head down on the bar. The coma did absolutely squat for my appearance, let me tell ya that. I had no hope of picking up any reasonable kind of fuck tonight, so I resigned myself to quietly drinking away my sorrows while spying on, _ahem_, _watching,_ B dance. I still don't really know why I didn't just get up and get outta town. I should have. It would have made things a LOT simpler. In major ways. But I didn't. Something about Sunnydale that keeps me there, hellhole that it is – and I was being literal. Maybe it's just that I had nowhere better to go. Nowhere else to be. The closest thing I ever had to a family was here in Sunnydale. Though that lasted all of five minutes, before I fucked it up just like everything else in my pathetic excuse for a life. C'mon, I even screwed up grade school. And the first two years of high school, before I left to pursue a more violent career in vamp slayage. I got to Sunnydale, totally excited for meeting the infamous Buffy and I was wicked thrilled. She was beautiful, peppy and strong as anything. I totally worshipped her. She was, at least in my opinion, next to perfect. Even now, with the sexy hip rocking and coy smiles she's perfect. And me? What am I? I'm a fucked up rogue vampire slayer, drowning her sorrows in bitter shots of straight vodka.

Closed my eyes for a second, just a second, after that knife jabbed right through me, after she plunged it into my stomach and what happened? I end up in a coma. For eight months. I don't even know what's going to happen to me now. I don't know what's wrong or what's right, whether I'm lying or telling the truth. Whether I can last in this cosmic clusterfuck called life. Maybe I should just say goodbye, go for a little dance with the devil. That's what my mom used to say, when she was feeling real down, she'd chuck back half her pill bottle and whisper, bye Faithy, I'm off to dance with the devil. One day, I didn't call 911. One day, I just walked out and never came back. So was I supposed to do that now? Walk out on B? Walk out on Sunnydale before it even knows I'm back? Maybe. But before I could decide, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"It took you long enough," her delicious voice said. "I was almost worried."

"Don't fuck with me B, of course you weren't."

"Don't you be so sure," She came round to face me, her eyes shining, partly with nervousness and partly with what I could swear was almost happiness.

"Ready for some rough and tumble?" She asked, a sly smile on her lips. God, I could take that _so _many ways. Before I had time to open my mouth with a witty comeback, however, her fist slammed into my jaw. My mouth filled with blood, my eyes with tears. She pulled me up off the ground.

"Whatcha got, Faith?"

"This!" And I slammed my fist into hers, and let my last hope transform us.


	3. Day 2: Xander

**Day 2: Xander**

_I mock you with my monkey pants _he says, _Canape _he says. Well I can _be suave and cool too._ Well I can _be cool_. Okay, I can _be_. There, see? I can _be_. But why can't I _be _with her? Because I'm not a werewolf? Is that why my crayon-breaky friend isn't in love with me? Did I just say in love? I didn't mean in love. No sir-ee. In love means feelings of the strong kind and I'm not ready for those yet. My manly-maleness has prepared me for a life plagued with the fear of commitment.

But Oz is nice, he really is. He's cool. The epitome of cool. Is it because he plays guitar? Maybe it's that he's had more sex than me. I need to have more sex. I need to have sex period. Sex. Sex with Willow. No, she's not my girlfriend. Sex with Cordelia? She's kind of my girlfriend. And we've gotten with the groping already. In a supply closet. It was interesting. But Willow gropage, that would be so much better… God I need to stop thinking about this? Do I ever think about anything other than sex? Of course not, as Giles so often points out. There, Giles, sexy thoughts gone. Oh God, please, sexy thoughts be gone!

Willow and I kissed once, it was a strange experience to say the least. Mind you, we were wearing footie-pajamas. And we were five. First and last time I kissed her, and I kinda wished I'd saved up some mental pictures. It was good, for our combined age of ten. But why isn't it me she likes? Why is she with Oz and not me? I'm her special Xander-shaped friend, and I have been since kindergarten! Maybe it's the Cordelia stench, that's enough to drive any sane girl… or guy… away. Okay, Cordelia is nice enough, but she isn't Willow. She just isn't. Speaking of Queen C…

"Xander, you're drooling," she commented. "What on Earth are you thinking about?"

"Oh, uh… you?" I said hopefully. _Nice save Harris. _

"Aw, that's sweet. Can we go make out now?"

I may be in love with the redhead, but I ain't giving up my manly pleasures just yet.

"Yeah, let's go."


	4. Day 3: Andrew

**Hey, so if anyone is reading would you mind dropping me a review? I'm doing this as an exercise on trying to nail the characters (hence the cannon). So if you can, can you review please? Thanks! Bitca xx  
**

**Day 3: Andrew**

Willow and Kennedy have been arguing for like an hour and a half. Well, at least I think they're arguing. Their bedroom door is locked and Kennedy keeps moaning and yelling Willow's name. It's very distracting, I'm just trying to make a video diary but I don't want their fighting as my background music. Jeeze, it's so distracting.

"Faith, give the camera a smile, go on…"

"Oh piss off Andrew…" Faith puts her head in her hands, leaning down on the bench and getting her hair in her cereal. I shrug, holding my camera a little higher and moving on. "It's not in my best interest to get on a Slayer's grumpy side…" I whisper to my camera.

"You betcha ass it's not!" Faith yells after me.

"Darn that slayer hearing…" I carry my camera through the house, making sure I'm getting shots of all of Buffy's family portraits. "There's the other slayer," I narrate, angling my camera onto Buffy. We're downstairs now, in the basement and she's stretching. She slides down into the splits with a lazy grace that, when you think about it is quite formidable. If Xena and Buffy got in a fight, I wonder who'd win? "Buffy, would you and Faith be up for a bit of roleplaying for my documentary?"

"What the hell Andrew! No!"

"Fine then." I stare grumpily into the lens of my camera, "they're not helping us at all today my little friend.

"Now, gentle viewers, come this way… we'll go somewhere our efforts are far more appreciated." I walk slowly up the stairs, examining the case of sinister looking weapons as I go. I reach the top of the staircase where I see… Willow and Kennedy! They're sitting on the couch, Willow's fingers wound tightly in Kennedy's and they're smiling and whispering. It's cute.

"It seems that the witch and the potential slayer have made up," I say knowingly to my camera.

"When were we made down?" Willow said with confusion.

"Before, with the groaning and yelling and… oh." I blush, realising that they weren't uh, fighting. They were doing things that are extremely inappropriate for the innocent eyes of my viewers. Kennedy just rolls her eyes at me and leans in, planting a ferocious kiss on Willow's lips.

"Later docu-guy!" She giggles, grabbing Willow and heading back upstairs.

"Giles, can I interview you?" I ask hopefully.

"Oh Andrew, please stop with the bloody camera."

Well. I tried. It just seems that my efforts to entertain and educate were not appreciated.

**Thanks for reading guys ;) Reviews please! Giles tomorrow, it's a funny one too. Then Tara day after, get ready for some sexy-witchy goodness.**


	5. Day 4: Giles

**Hey, hope people are still reading. This one is really random, but kinda funny. Sexy from Tara tomorrow!**

**Day 4: Giles**

_Watcher's Diary, October 1997_

_Monday_

The new slayer arrived in Sunnydale today, beautiful, vibrant young thing. She seems very eager, willing to learn and she positively idolises Buffy. What's more, she appears to be getting on splendidly with Willow and Xander as well. Buffy isn't as taken with Faith as the rest of us, but I'm sure she'll come round. Faith's reflexes are excellent and she's extremely strong. She's been trained well, but she won't give me the name of her watcher. I must consult the Council. I'm fearful however, something quite awful must have happened to Faith's watcher for her to be so adamant about keeping her private. Her. That's the one piece of information I could squeeze from our new slayer, her watcher was a woman.

_Tuesday_

Faith excelled in training today, as did Buffy. Buffy is still stronger than Faith – and might I add, took great pride in the fact – but it is to be expected. Faith is a few years younger and has had far less training. Her abilities with weaponry astounded me though. It was really quite wonderful. I must say though, on a more personal note, that there is an extreme amount of tension between Buffy and Faith. I'm worried about how well they're going to work together, if Buffy continues her competitiveness.

_Wednesday_

Buffy and Faith have at last sorted out their differences. Launching into battle together as a somewhat united team seemed to bring them closer together. I must add that as a unit they fought very well, which was wonderful to see. Together they are extremely strong and they bounce off each other in wonderful ways, but there is still a lingering tension. It feels different now though, less of the tension of jealousy and more of… something else. I don't recognise it, but it's powerful.

_Thursday_

Faith and Buffy fought a nest of K'darl nah-min demons today and completely eradicated them. I've finally figured out what it is between Buffy and Faith. Faith said something that was both disturbing and amusing today, though I don't think she knew I heard. She stated "doesn't slaying just make you hungry and horny?" Whilst somewhat disturbing, I now understand what the underlying tension is between Buffy and Faith. It's pure, raw, sexual energy. I'm not really sure how to take it.

_Took you long enough Giles! We've known since Monday! ~ Love Willow_

**Yeah, seriously G-man, a blind man coulda seen it. ~ Xander**

I do not have the hots for B you buncha pervs! X F

_I don't approve of you all writing in my diary. – Giles. Nah joking! It's Buffy. And I don't like Faith THAT way._

Oh good God, all of you please stop it. – Rupert Giles


	6. Day 5: Tara

**Be warned - there be sex. There be LOTS of sex. Girl on girl - don't like it, don't read it. Do like it, read and review! Thanks xx**

**Day 5: Tara**

My baby has been working so hard these last couple of weeks. Now that Buffy's well, you know, we've had to both get jobs to make ends meet, that plus looking after Dawn and running the household means that our relationship has kind of been on the backburner. Not that I mind, I mean, what we're doing is important, especially now that we're de-kinking the spell for next week. Things might even go back to normal soon. But it doesn't mean a girl doesn't get antsy! I need me some Willow lovin'. That's why I enlisted the help of Anya with tonight. Anya is going to come over and take Dawn out for the night, and then drop her at Janice's. After that, Xander, Spike and Anya are going to do the patrolling witch-free for a night. That means that Will and I will have the house all to ourselves.

The door downstairs opens and shuts and I hear Willow's little footsteps in the entryway. "Hey guys, Tara dinner smells amazing! Dawnie are you doing your homework?"

"Dawn isn't here tonight, Will." I stand on the landing, looking down at her. "It's just you, and me, and this big ol' house."

Willow's eyes look like they're about to fall out of her head, which was pretty much my goal. See, I spent most of this afternoon in front of the mirror. I curled my hair and pulled it back into a loose bun, with little curls coming down and framing my face. I even went as far as to do a full face of makeup – lipstick and all. And my clothes? Well. I'm wearing my new silky black bra and thong with a sheer black negligee over the top. I slung a loose, velvet kimono-robe over my shoulders, letting it slide a little to show just about the right amount of cleavage. I topped it all off with sheer stockings and a sexy little garter belt.

"Oh," Willow mewed, her eyes fixed on my chest. "But…" she looked back out the door, "patrolling…"

"Is taken care of. Don't worry sweetie, everything is sorted. Tonight it's just you, me, a candlelit dinner and a bottle of champagne."

"You," Willow whispers, "are," she walks forward, pulling me into her arms, "a Goddess." She kisses me passionately, drawing two months' worth of pent up sexual tension out through my mouth. "A sexy…glorious…stunning…perfect…Goddess," she murmurs, punctuating each word with a tender kiss to my collar bone. Her hands wander slowly up my sides, playing with the loose bow of the sash, tenderly pulling it open. She eases the kimono from my shoulders, then stands back, admiring everything in front of her. I blush, ducking my head and letting some of my hair fall in my face, but she pulls my chin back up. Now's not the time to be self-conscious Tara! She looks deep into my eyes and I devour the fevered pool of emerald in front of me. Everything about her expression screams desire and lust. I begin to feel the accustomed pooling in the sheer gusset of my panties, the all-too-familiar throb rising between my legs like a tidal wave, ready to build and build, before crashing in a wave of orgasmic bliss.

"Sex now, dinner later," she whispers, and pull me up the stairs. The instant our door has clicked shut, Willow is once again devouring my lips. It's times like these, when she looks at me with such hunger in her eyes that I'd usually feel self-conscious, start to stutter and uhm and ahh. But not tonight. Tonight I am, for once, completely swept up in the heat of our moment. My only issue – Willow. She's wearing _way _too many clothes for this to be any fun. I pull her t-shirt over her head, throwing it across the room. Willow pushes me onto the bed and straddles my hips grinding her heated centre over mine as she unsnaps her bra to reveal her perfect, smooth breasts. She eases my straps over my shoulders, pulling away the sexy undergarment. Once again, she begins to hungrily devour me with her eyes, before attacking my breasts with such ferocity I am caught off guard. I cry out with the sudden onslaught of pleasure – never has Willow been like this. I kiss and suck her pulse point as she flicks her pointed tongue over my nipples and she moans into my chest. I ease her skirt and panties down slowly, stroking her swollen, wet lips as she devours me. I slide a finger into her slick channel and she groans deeply. She flips us over into an easy sixty-nine and once again begins her hungry lapping, but this time on my dripping pussy. I groan into her sex as she plunges two fingers deeply inside me.

And there we are, a writhing mass of heat, perfume, sweat and sex. My lips taste like strawberries, with the tang of sex that is purely Willow and a mingling of my own taste transferred from her lips. It's slick and wet and everything is encapsulated in this glorious, steamy moment as we link ourselves together, tongue to nerve, until we're so consumed in the other, that we've moulded into one.

"Come for me, baby…" she whispers into me, and that's enough. I'm free-falling over the edge of orgasmic bliss, my mouth rounded in the delicious shape of her name. I shudder, convulse, I feel my hot nectar spilling into her mouth and feel her tongue greedily lapping it up. I clench down once more, and as I do so I plunge my fingers deep into her channel and suck hard on her clit, feeling her muscles clench around me. The tangy-strawberry taste that is Willow fills my mouth and slickens my lips. Her silken walls convulse around my fingers and my name echoes around the room on a high, keening note. She shudders once more, coming back to me slowly. I turn around so that I can kiss her, and encapsulate her lips in mine. I stroke her as she lies peacefully in my arms. This is it, this is right. This is how every day should end.


	7. Day 6: Cordelia

**Hey, enjoy this one. I think I might take the idea and actually turn it into a long fic later, tell me what you think!  
**

**Day 6: Cordelia**

I miss Earth sometimes. Actually, I miss Earth most of the time. Every now and then though, someone comes along that brings a little bit of it back to me. The first girl to do that was Tara Maclay.

I'd been up here for three months by the time Tara arrived. I recognised her straight away as Willow's girlfriend, and what can I say? I was shocked. She wasn't supposed to be up here. She was supposed to be down on Earth, with Willow. She came to us with that huge bleeding wound in her chest, which we had to heal before sending her to a Better Place. I talked to her though, and you know what? It totally upset me!

"Tara, right?" I asked conversationally, dabbing at her wound with a cloth.

"Y-yes," she whispered, wiping the tear-tracks on her cheeks. "Do I know you?"

"Well, we have mutual friends. I'm Cordelia Chase."

"Aren't you one of those Powers That Be though? I though Cordelia was in LA with Angel…?"

"I was. I died." I shrugged. "No big, I get to be up here and grant wishes and prepare you for the Better Place."

"There is no better place," the Earthy witch murmured. "A better place would be Willow's arms, and I'll never have that."  
"You can watch her from there," I offered hopefully. What was I supposed to say, really? I mean, come on, she just died and I'm not exactly tact-girl am I? I felt a weird connection to her though. Everything about her energy was so good and pure, I couldn't help but be intrigued by her feminine curves and deep, wise eyes. She slid her stained shirt over her head, allowing me better access to her wound, which was slowly healing through my administrations. I gaped slightly, trying not to be too obvious in staring at Willow's girlfriend. But seriously, how could I not? Her boobs were phenomenal. I created a Better Place for Tara though, she deserved a good one after all. It was full of trees and plants and animals, beautiful bridges and open parklands and lots of music. Everything about it sung Earth Goddess. It matched her perfectly. She was earth in all its glory, shining and beautiful. Deep, radiant, with knowledge beyond her years. Tara made me feel so… attuned. We spoke every day and I really could realise how Willow fell for the Goddess-like creation. We watched as Willow tried to end the world, and I held Tara as she wept. We watched as Willow found new love, and I cried as Tara smiled.

I'd been gone from the world for a long time when I met Tara, but she brought it back to me. She connected me with the only human thing on the spiritual plain – her. It left me with a dull ache inside, as I longed for a world I couldn't have. She was so close to real, so much more human, so much less broken than every other being who passed through my gates. This girl, this goddess, did not deserve death. It's why, in a fit of conscience, I broke all the rules to send her back.

**So please, drop me a line. Is this worth re-working to create a how-Tara-got-sent-back-to-Earth kinda deal? I like Cordy/Tara friendship stuff.**


	8. Day 7: Kendra

**Day 7: Kendra –**

**This one is more fun if you read it in her accent, just saying!**

I don't know if I've ever been this nervous in me whole life! Vampire Slayer's are not supposed to get scared. That's what me watcher told me anyhow. Me watcher says I'm supposed to be fearless and brave, but that don't mean that I can't get nervous, right?

You see, I'm going to Sunnydale. It's where me watcher says I'm supposed to be. Says there's some big evil going down in that town. Says I should be there to help stop it. I am the vampire slayer after all. But to get to Sunnydale, I have to fly on this big plane. See, there's this whole business about me having a secret identity and all, so I have to keep a low profile, travel undercover and the like. It's not exactly comfortable, but I know that I have to put up with it. It's the right thing to do. Most people on our planet see the world in shades of grey, but that just ain't how it works, not really. The world is black and white. There's good people and bad people. There's humans and demons. If they're a demon, you kill 'em. There's no such thing as a good demon, no matter how much they try and fool you. Our world is simpler tha all them others make it out to be. We only need the simple things in life after all. That's what I grew up with. Just the stuff I needed. No more, no less. So what if I'm travelling with the baggage on this aeroplane? I'm doing something important!

I think Sunnydale is going to be a very interesting and educational adventure. Education is important. As a slayer, I should always be keeping meself learning. Reading up on demons and the like, don't want to get behind. I like to know all about where I'm going. Only issue is, I don't know nothing about Sunnydale. It's in America, somewhere I've never been before. I hope it's nice. I hope the people are nice. Not that that matters or anything… People aren't the most important thing in my life. Just my work. My work is all that matters.

_Two days later_

Buffy Summers is ridiculous! In love with a vampire… Of all the slayers I came across in me research, Buffy is by far the most ridiculous. I don't like her, and I definitely don't trust her. She's strong, yes, but she's too… connected. I don't like that. She's setting herself up to get hurt. That's why I don't make friends with people. I'm going to die, and I know it. I'll die sooner than them, and I don't want people to be hurt. Buffy hasn't got that kind of consideration for her friends, and when she dies they're going to hurt. She thinks that her friends are going to help her live longer, but that doesn't make sense to me. She spends more time saving them than she does saving the world anyway! I do like her watcher though. He has a wonderful library. Buffy doesn't read though. I can't believe it, but she hasn't even read the Slayer Handbook! Buffy Summers… she fights well, she is very strong and that's good, but she's not the right kind of person to be a slayer. In the end, it comes down to being… alone. Every Slayer will eventually end up alone. It's just going to take Buffy longer to realise it.


	9. Day 8: Dawn

**Day 8: Dawn**

**Monologue - Dawn is talking to Tara('s grave) :'( **

"Tara? Hey. It's me. Dawn…Dawnie. I-I've never really done anything like this before, but…" She ran her fingers lightly over the black lettering on the headstone. "But I just really miss you. We all do. Tara, I'm scared and I'm kind of fed up with all of this. You were the only person I could ever really talk to about anything, mostly 'cause you were the only one that would actually _listen. _Buffy and Willow and Giles… they all say I can talk to them, that they'll always have time to listen and that they're all supportive and stuff, but when I try to talk to them it never turns out that way. They always either don't have time, or don't want to hear what I have to tell them. You were never like that Tara. God I miss you so much… Things got so scary for a while there. Willow was all addicted and Buffy was depressed. Giles was gone and Xander and Anya weren't talking and I felt like I was sinking! You were the only one who had time for me in all that mess, and then you died and it all got so screwed up! Willow was killing and the people I loved just kept dying and Tara… oh my God, Tara, none of it's getting better. Willow still isn't back from England – we don't know if she'll ever come back. Buffy's so busy she doesn't have time for me and Anya's off being vengeful. Tara, I feel like I'm drowning." The brunette was crying in earnest now, hot tears spurting down her cheeks in miserable little rivers. "I have all this stuff swirling around in my head and no one to tell it to. I feel weird talking to a piece of granite," she hiccupped slightly, "but I still feel like you're here, you know? Like you can't possibly be gone, because that's too hard. That's too scary. I can't face it if you can't hear me anymore Tara, I need you. I keep trying to be smart and keep on top of the research. I'm trying so hard in school too, and my grades picked up, not that anyone's noticed. But I hurt, Tara, all day. I hurt because I have all these feelings and no one I can talk to. Tara, I'm in love and I could never tell anyone because they're all so upset! It'd just feel so… wrong, to talk about something that's making me happy when everyone is so sad. Even if it would be a good idea, I'm not ready to tell them yet. See, Lauren is amazing. She's pretty and she's smart and she's so nice, but Buffy would freak out, I just know it. See, Tara, I need to talk to you because you're the only one that's done this before, well except Willow, but she's not even in the country. I don't know how to tell everyone, because I'm scared that they'll wig. I just keep playing the dutiful little Scooby, because it keeps me out of trouble and it means that they don't all ask questions that I can't answer." Dawn paused, placing a daisy chain on Tara's grave. "I have this philosophy, see, fairytales are different from what we all got told. A castle's not a castle and love's never what it seems. I don't need a happy ending, just a chance to do the right thing, and for it to be okay for me to screw it up. Faith is being sure of things that the rest of them can't see. It's why I believe in you still Tara, because I'll love you, even when I can't see you. I'll love you forever Tara, because you're _still _the only one that hears me."

**Drop me a review please, I like constructive criticism :)**


	10. Day 9: Drusilla

**Day 9: Drusilla**

**She's nuts, but our girl Dru knows what's going on! Set post S2 Buffy.**

My Spikey is in love… But not with me. He hasn't been in love with me for a dreadfully long time, ever since he met that little blonde slayer. It all changed when he saw her. Everything was so good, so, so good… and that little bitch went and ruined it all! Spike and I were at the top of our game, wreaking havoc among the mortals, oh yes it was delicious. Spikey killed two slayers in the last century, and through it all, he stayed with me. He didn't have to, oh no, he could have gone off, become a real leader for our kind, but he stayed with me instead. He stayed because he loved me. Now? Well, now he stays because he can't have the one he really loves. Are you the only one, now? Are you the only one that truly loves me still Miss Edith? Of course… I can see it in your eyes. Wealth of knowledge behind that glass. You know the things that we don't, oh yes… You can see the stars and they're aligning. They're aligning for change, Miss Edith. Things are going to be _different_.

My Spikey is in love with a Slayer… madly so, one might say. He could kill her, easily, she's by far the smallest and youngest Slayer of the century… but he doesn't. No, I'm telling lies, Miss Edith, it's not that he doesn't, it's that he can't. He'd never admit it, oh no, but it's there, plain as day. Spike is in love with Buffy, and not with me. Never with me. I remember when things were good, Miss Edith. Don't you? Don't you remember when our Spikey wasn't a lovesick puppy? You must remember, remember the days when he'd rip out the heart of a virgin, bring it to me on a silver platter. You must remember the days when I was all that mattered. I tried to talk to him about it, but he got all defensive and the like… he won't have the half of it Miss Edith. He's being a very bad boy, not believing his Drusilla. He believes the stars shine out of Buffy Summers' every orifice, perhaps they do Miss Edith, maybe we just can't see them.

No matter. We don't need him anymore Miss Edith. We can take over the world with_out _Spike, because it's time for things to change. He was the top dog for far too long, my lovely. It's my turn to take the stake.

**Hope that was alright, kind of short, but Dru is ever so interesting, I was scared if I wrote more it would become a novel. Glory tomorrow – should be fun, we'll see some Buffy-Ben-Glory confusion, which I totally love. "Ben is Glory?"**


	11. Day 10: Glory

**Day 10: Glory**

**Sexy-time… (I'll do a couple of these throughout because, hey, a girl's gotta get her rocks off somehow.) There'll be boy/girl girl/girl. Don't like it, or are (to put it in Glory's minions' terms) 'an innocent' please don't read it. **

**If you are no such youngster, go ahead! Basically, set sometime in S5 BtVS – doesn't really matter when, preferably pre-The Body. Ben's date goes horribly awry.**

I hate it when I'm stuck inside here, I really do. It's dark and stupid, and I have no idea what Ben is doing with our body. Worst of all, I usually wake up someplace pretty crappy, with a killer headache and what I'm pretty sure are the _worst _clothes on the entire planet! Ben has absolutely no fashion sense. Come on, this is 21st century AMERICA. Time to get with the times, Benny Boy. It's me who's older than time after all, and I still managed to escape the eighties just fine thank-you very much. No matter, I get mine when he wakes up in a dress and pumps. Well, actually I don't because his freaking man-shoulders and feet stretch out my clothes! Still, the whole world is at my fingertips, I am a God after all. It's strange, the connection between Ben and I, it seems to be weakening. It's interesting. Every now and again, I get a flash of the world through Ben's eyes. Hopefully that will happen soon, because I've been trapped in the dark here for nearly twenty-eight hours. Way too long, for my personal preference. _A flash of blonde hair passes before his eyes, a sweaty limb, a blur of pink underwear flicks past and sweaty moans fill his ears _and instantly it's gone again. Well, look, good for Ben. At least he's getting some. I wonder who he's having sex with? From the… bits… I just saw, she had a nice figure. If I went for that kind of stuff that is. Now let me tell you, that _was _a shock. Same-sex couples aren't accepted in this society? Weird huh? Back in pre-time, you could date whoever the hell you wanted. Athena was _constantly _sending Hermes to get Gaia over for a booty call. Cute couple too. Actually, that red-headed witch of Buffy and her girlfriend – Tessa, Terra? – they really remind me of Athena and Gaia. You know, broody-dark-power-falls-for-the-Earth-Goddess kinda deal. But enough about them, jeeze Buffy and her gang are getting on my nerves. They're _just _strong enough to be the pain in my ass, and it's pissing me off. That's what I don't like about this world, ass-kicking is not as easy as it used to be. No matter, when I get my Key everything will be restored, I'll have the chaos dimension I've always dreamed of. Oh crap… _his lips caught hers, sucking on the bottom one lightly, then running kisses down her neck. His tongue flicked over pert, hardened nipples and the blonde let out a breathy moan. The room smelled of sex and sweat and sweet perfume. _God, Ben's done well. She's hot. And they've been going at it for like a half-hour already. I hope I don't have to put up with too many more of these flashes, they're making me horny. It scares me a little though, our connection must be getting weaker still, and I don't know if that means he's getting stronger or I am. See, the flashes come closer together before Ben and I switch. Oh God… I really, really hope we don't switch while he's fucking that blonde bitty… fuck. _"Oh, Ben… oh God oh God oh FUCK!" The blonde shuddered, her long hair covering her face. He reached out and stroked her hair away from her face, revealing a set of green eyes, flecked with hazel and framed by thick lashes. "My God, you're beautiful. So beautiful Buffy." _Oh fuck. Oh fucking fucking fuck. No way, Benny Boy, no way! He's screwing the Slayer? Well I'll be damned. I'm not really sure whether that's a good thing or not… I mean, Go Ben because she's a total catch, but… well. It looks like I have a _very _easy way to get to that little bitch of a slayer. Just have to hope I change, and soon. And fuck, all this sex… it's making me horny as hell. _He could feel something happening, a burning in the pit of his belly, a warmth filling him. Now, as a general rule, this feeling during sex was good, impending orgasm and all, but now… no. No no no! "She's coming!" He groaned. Buffy laughed, "multiple times, Ben." And he _changed. Oh holy hell, I'm lying naked on my back with Buffy Summers straddling my hips. New experience, not unpleasant… ooh… good… but. She stops, toppling sideways off me and screaming.

"Oh hell no, Slayer." I say. "We started this, we finish it." I grab her, using all my strength and pull her to me, crushing her lips against mine. For a minute she fights back, but then loosens, kissing me back. What the fuck am I doing? Am I seriously about to fuck my mortal enemy? The pain in my ass? Why, yes. Don't judge me, a girl's gotta get her rocks off somehow. A slide my hand down her back, sliding fingers gently down her ass crack and sliding them roughly into her slick channel, pumping them quickly. She pants into my mouth. Her hands slide over my sweaty flesh, massaging my breasts and tweaking my nipples. A finger finds my clit and starts rubbing. Release me from this curse I'm in… what the hell am I doing? I should be killing her but oh… it feels too good. Just one more minute, then I'll suck her brain… Just one more…

**Glory is very interesting. Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think. Tomorrow - Joyce! Should be fun, very light-hearted - Joyce walks in on W/T and just doesn't know what to say! As you may have guessed, I love Willow and Tara, hence why I manage to sneak them in to pretty much ALL of my stories. Don't worry, this will be rich with Joyce-style backstory.**

**xx Thanks if you've kept reading this long - tell me what you've enjoyed/what you haven't so I can improve and tailor to reader wantings. Ta!  
**


	12. Day 11: Joyce

**Day 11: Joyce**

**BtVS S5 –just before Family.**

I dropped my keys down on the side table, kicking the door shut behind me. The house smelled pleasantly of incense and herbs, but all was quiet. Willow and her friend Tara had told me that they'd come round sometime and fix up a protection spell for me sometime during the say. After the debacle with Dracula last month, I couldn't be too careful after all. And anyway, I liked the smell that lingered in the house after magic… it was always so Earthy and sweet, the pungent smell of nature. I walked up the stairs, planning on going into my bathroom and drawing myself a nice hot bath. It had been a terribly long day at the gallery, and I really needed to wind down before Dawn got home. Of course, after that I'd have to phone Willow up and ask how her spell went… but that would be a matter for later. That's one thing Buffy was never good at, the magic. I trust my daughter with my heart and soul, but for God's sake do _not _let her near Willow's spell books, let me say that nothing ever good comes of Buffy dabbling in the black arts.

I walked down the hallway, intending to grab my robe before drawing myself a bath, after all I still had a good hour before Dawn got home. A flash of red in Buffy's room made me stop. The door was slightly ajar and I peeked in, just to make sure nothing was wrong. My eyes widened at the wight before me. Tara was seated on Buffy's bed, Willow straddling her hips and grinding slightly. Their lips were interlocked, their tongues dancing and fingers roaming. I gasped, but obviously a little too audibly, as the girls separated, looking up with shocked and guilty expressions. Tara took a sharp intake of breath, and Willow squeaked, rolling off of her and standing up awkwardly. She smoothed her skirt and Tara patted her hair back into place.

"Uh, h-hi Mrs S-summers…" Tara stammered.

"Hi girls…" I breathed. Well this was new. I thought Willow liked, well, boys. But perhaps I was being too judgemental, heavens knows Buffy had called me on that before. Like when she'd 'come out' to me. Albeit, she told me she was a vampire slayer, not a lesbian, but didn't it start the same way? I saw her doing something I wasn't used to seeing her do and I reacted badly. All she was trying to do was tell me who she was.

"I was planning on telling you in a way that was… well, kinda _different _to this, but uh," Willow looked at me, her cheeks flaming red and her eyes nervous. "I didn't mean for you to see that…"

"Spells, they get kinda,"

"Uh, yeah." Willow blushed again. "We got kind of caught up in the, um, moment you might say. Or I might say… because it's me that's getting big with the talking. The unnecessary talking. Oh Gods stop me.."

"Shh… sweetie," Tara soothed, giving her – girlfriend? – a little, slightly exasperated, smile. The thing was, I really didn't know what to say. How do I react in a situation like this? The last time I dealt with something remotely similar things DID NOT end well… I seem to recall telling my daughter to never come back into the house…  
"Girls, how about you come downstairs and we have a chat." They gave each other nervous looks, but followed me.

"Mrs Summers, before you say anything, I just want to tell you that I – we – are, well lesbians. In the gay way. I can understand if you're not comfortable with it… Buffy was a bit freaked at first too, but we're really happy now. I love Tara with all my heart and soul, really and… and if you're not okay with it, well I'm sorry but it won't change a thing." Willow gushed everything out on one breath, and I laughed lightly, pouring her a cup of tea.

"I got that much Willow," I giggled. "I brought you down here because I wanted to hear the story of how you two met!"


	13. Day 12: Wesley

**Day 12: Wesley**

Sunnydale. Hellmouth, demonic epicentre and sleepy little town with half a shopping mall. I arrived here exactly forty-six hours ago, and let me just say that these have been both the best and worst 46 hours of my life.

You see, I've already been attacked by vampires. Twice. And I got lost – a near impossible feet in a 34 square mile town. However, I did discover that the place has not two, not four, but forty-three churches. That's more than one per square mile. I suppose the citizens of Sunnydale are devout. Still, I'm sure things will look up once I have met my slayer…s.

That's a very strange phenomena, that is. Two slayers… well, let's just say if I'd suggested that to the council five years ago they would have laughed in my face. However, according to Mr Giles' records, there are now two active slayers. Buffy died toward the end of 1997, albeit only for a minute or so. Apparently it was enough to for a new slayer to be called. So now there are two of them.

My next task is to find this high school where I am to meet Miss Summers and Miss Lehane… According to the directions I was given I am not far off, but it is safe to assume that little goes to plan here in Sunnydale. I've been driving slowly, trying to get myself accustomed not only to the town, but also to driving on the wrong side of the bloody road! Who ever thought that driving on the right was in any way normal? I'm honestly quite terrified that I'm going to kill someone. Oh, blast it. I'll find the high school in the morning. For now, I'm just going to go bunk in my hotel.

_The next day_

"Wesley Windham-Pryce," I shake the young man's hand and he nods non-committedly.

"Oz… Daniel. Daniel Osbourne." He gives me a nod. "Can I help you?"

"Why, yes," this boy is very polite, albeit rather stoic. "I'm looking for Miss Buffy Summers, would you happen to know her?"

The sandy-haired boy nods curtly and turns slightly, catching a red-headed girl by the arm. She smiles warmly, bouncing up on her toes slightly and gives 'Oz' a peck on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie," she smiles.

"Hey Will. Do you know where Buffy is?" He asks 'Will'. "He's looking for her," the boy adds, jerking his thumb back at me.

"She's, uh, you know, with Faith."

"Oh yes, I'm looking for Miss Lehane also," I say brightly. "That is who you are referring to I dare say?"

"Who are you?" The redhead asks suspiciously. I laugh. Of course, they weren't expecting me, but no matter. I'm sure everything will be just peachy as soon as… _WHAM_.

Something very solid slams me into a bank of lockers.

"Jeeze B, lay off wouldya?" A girl with curled dark hair bounces to a standing position, rocking on the balls of her feet and cracking her knuckles, clearly ready to take on her assailant.

"Only when you do _F_," 'B' taunts. The newly appeared blonde girl shoves the darker girl with quite a force, but she only stumbles slightly, slinging her arm around 'B's' shoulder.

"That's why I love ya."

The redhead gingerly helps me to my feet and I sit back stunned, watching the increasingly sexual banter between the two girls.

"Who's the baby Giles, Red?" Asks the darker girl.

"Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, apparently." Oz shrugs. I groan inwardly, my visit to Sunnydale high school is _really _not going well.

"Wicked fancy name," she bounces again. "Whadya think B, friend or foe?" She looks me up and down and I am overcome with a horrible sense of unease. With a loping grace, the blonde stands beside her friend, hitching an arm on her shoulder.

"I'll hear him out. What's he come for anyway?"

"I'm your new Watcher."

The two girls exchange a significant glance, then both completely burst out laughing. So much for making a good first impression then.


	14. Day 13: Buffy

**Day 13: Buffy**

**Earshot is one of my favourite episodes of all time, so this is extra bits from it. Allows total examination of some of the characters, which will be very interesting. Btw- sorry I missed a day. I did write it, I just forgot to upload it! Enjoy ****J**

I remember when I was a kid, I _swear _that mom could read my mind. Seriously. I was like certain of it. The way she _always _knew absolutely everything! Whether it was that I needed to go to the bathroom, or if I'd broken something and didn't want her to know. Until I was about eleven I was legitimately convinced that she was a mind reader. Well, now I'm glad I know that it's not true. I thought mind reading would be cool. Until I was granted that power. It sucks. Completely. In every single way. Willow keeps trying to remind me that "at least you didn't get the boy part of the demon" but I'm starting to think that might have actually been a better option. At least my friends wouldn't refuse to be around me.

I go into the library for the second time today, hoping to find someone who'll talk to me without running away. Willow and Oz and sitting quietly in the corner, whispering and smiling and Xander is looking at books with Giles. _Oh he's just the cutest… ooh yes, Oz smoochies. At least I'm finally in a position to not have to get my rocks off vicariously through Buffy._

Willow's funny. Though I didn't know she liked her vicarious smoochies so much… still. She has Oz now, which is good. Except for that thing with Xander. That was, like, anti-good. _I remember when Will and I used to make out like that, all huddled up and trying to hide in dark corners… Oh God! I have to stop thinking about that. Bad Xander. That was over a long time ago._

Okay. Wow. See, those are the things I _really _don't want to hear. Nor is whatever the hell is going on in Giles' brain… some gobbledegook about demons and ancient Sumerian and essences combining.

"Hi guys!" I say, hoping to get at least a tepid welcome. Willow gives me a strained smile and Oz just looks at me, an inquisitive expression etched onto his face.

"Buffy! Hi Buffy! Look, everyone, it's Buffy and her mind-ready powers!" Xander bounds down the stairs towards me, hugging me awkwardly. _Sex, sex, why is it that when I really don't want to be thinking about sex I start thinking about it again! I wasn't thinking about it before… now I am. Sex. _I just roll my eyes, boys will be boys. Except Oz. But I don't think he really counts as a boy. He's all wise and crap.

"Buffy." Giles nods at me. "How are you doing?" He stands slowly, polishing his glasses as he comes down the stairs.

"Thoughts still loud and clear. Clear being the _in-_operative word. It's getting kinda jumbly up there." I glance around. "It's okay when there are only a few people, but out in the hall… it's deafening."

_Are we our minds, or are our minds just a part of us? Can Buffy encapsulate the essence of the whole world if she can hear everyone's thoughts, or will she be driven mad before that happens? _Oz frowns, rubbing Willow's back. I look at him nervously. "I swear I'm not going to take over the world, just cause you were worrying and all."

"Good to know."

_She knows everything. She has me inside of her, it's so weird. I don't wanna be INSIDE Buffy! Especially not like this… and she can hear this now, of crap!_

"Will, you don't wanna be inside of me?" I giggle, raising an eyebrow. "Good to know you don't swing that way."

_Willow and Buffy… mmm… pretty visuals._

"Xander!"

"Sorry."

"I'm just gonna go…" I say, turning to leave, tears stinging my eyes. I feel so unwanted. It's like everyone's problems are consuming me and I can't escape them! All I want is the quiet, just… I just want the cacophony to end.


	15. Day 14: Oz

**Day 14: Oz**

**In "Surprise" Oz asked Willow out, and their 'date' at Buffy's party was rudely interrupted by the Judge, then Angelus and after that Oz got turned into a werewolf. Things just kinda went downhill for the twosome of cuteness that is Oz and Willow. We never did actually get to hear about their first real date. So this is the story, Oz and Willow's first date. Set just after "Phases".**

"Juliet?" I called up. I was standing below Willow's balcony and she was leaning down over the rail, smiling at me. It was oddly reminiscent of the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet, which I knew for a fact Willow was studying in English.

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" Willow giggled happily.

"Well, I'm in a somewhat downward direction. I come baring flowers." I grinned up at her, displaying the bouquet of lilies.

"Oh Oz!" She cried. "You shouldn't have."

"And yet I did." I flashed her another smile. "You coming down."

"Yes, definitely, before my parents notice."

"Your parents don't know I'm taking you out tonight?" I asked, surprised. I would have though Willow to be the kind of girl that would sit and talk through a date like this with her mother and father… and probably have the kind of parents who would request a police-headed background check and a brief re-enactment of the Spanish Inquisition before I took her beyond the nature strip. However, in reply to my question Willow just laughed.

"They don't know, and won't even realise I'm gone. Unless you want to meet them, in which case your wolfiness is the least of your worries."

"I'm good," I said, laughing. I gently helped her down the drain pipe as she shimmied her stockinged legs down the flimsy plastic. She righted herself, dusting her dress down. She was wearing an orange dress, printed with sunflowers that scooped a little in the front, showing just a sliver of creamy cleavage. The dress itself came down to mid-thigh and was topped off by yellow stockings and yellow cardigan. On most people, the outfit would have been garish and jarring, but on Willow it was perfect. Warm, sunny, bright and utterly joyful – everything that was wholly Willow.

"You look beautiful," I commented kindly, presenting her with the flowers.

"You clean up well yourself, mister," she smiled, blushing deeply as she took the flowers and inhaled the scent. I took her hand gently and we began walking down the street in comfortable silence.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a minute.

"It's a surprise," I said kindly. I'd skipped my last class so I could get ready for this date, that's how nervous I was about it. I'm not the kind of person to get nervous, as a general rule but there was something about Willow that made my heart pound and my legs turn to jello. She was special, so, so special.

"Ooh, I like surprises!" She was grinning. We came to the corner and I covered her eyes gently, taking her hand and leading her very slowly across the street. "Oz, where are we going?" She was giggling like mad. Her laugh, it was beautiful. It made me want to just sweep her off her feet and kiss her, it made me smile… it filled me with joy. This girl, I'd only really known her for a few weeks, but in those few weeks she'd easily become the most important person in my life. A werewolf in love indeed. I stopped her a few inches from our 'date' and uncovered her eyes. She gasped, a breathtaking grin splitting her cheeks.

We were in a grove on the edge of the woods, on the top of the hill. From the spot, we could see all of Sunnydale unfolding below us, aglow with street lights and busy cars. The half-moon was high in the sky and hung above the sleepy little town like a huge nightlight. Under our feet was a large picnic blanket, laid out with salads, cheese, bread, fruit and cakes. On each corner was a little cluster of candles – and some stakes. I'd put crosses on the trees and in the grass around us, hoping to ward off any supernatural visitors that might interrupt our first date.

"Oz, my God… this is so, wow. Oz," she turned to me, her eyes shining, "you are amazing, utterly amazing." She leaned up and kissed me, very gently. It lasted longer than the first time and I slid my hands into her hair, letting them wander down her back as I pulled her closer to me. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, shyly asking entrance, which she granted. I realised with a jolt that this was the first time Willow had done this. I pushed my tongue into the warm, wet cavern of her mouth and met hers, pressing gently. She ran her tongue over mine, deepening the kiss. She tasted like strawberries. We both pulled back, breathing heavily. She smiled at me, a soft glow of happiness encapsulating her.

"M'lady?" I gestured to the mat, and she sat down gracefully.

The moon slowly climbed higher in the sky, rising on the first night of our forever.

**Shock horror – I actually love Willow and Oz as much as I love Willow and Tara, I'm just really crap at writing guy/girl because "I'm kinda gay". Hope you liked, kinda long, very sappy, utter adorableness. Tomorrow it's Kennedy's turn to seduce Willow.**


	16. Day 15:Kennedy

**Day 15: Kennedy**

**Pretty obvious – early S7. Kennedy is trying to figure out Willow. Also, I'd like to pose a question to you: do you find that Kennedy is totally reminiscent of a young Faith? Like, early S3 Faith. I think that's why I have a love-hate relationship with her, because of the way I always felt like she was going to do something really bad. Did you guys have the same issue with her? Let me know. **

Okay, so, I've been here like two whole days and all I can say is WOW. This is so much better than I thought it would be. I mean, come on, ten hours on a plane with a British guy and Molly and Vi? Per-lease, it sucked! But now, well. Things are definitely looking up. Buffy's pushing us pretty hard, but it's the good kind of pushing, ya know? Still, do you wanna know the best thing about this place? It's none other than a redheaded witch called Willow Rosenberg. She's, like… Perfect! She's into the magic stuff, which I don't really get, but everything else about her is just, wow. She's beautiful, sexy even, in ridiculous ways. She's super smart and she's really funny and for once, just, once, she is someone who doesn't look down on me. Which is why I must have her! You're probably thinking 'but Kennedy! She's probably straight!' Don't worry – that was never going to be an issue. She sent my sirens blaring the second I saw her, she's gay as a freaking maypole! There's something about her though, it kind of entrances me. It's like she has this huge thing, and I don't know what it is, but it hangs over her. Like guilt? Sadness? I know there's a lot of pain there. And I want to make it go away. All my life, when I see a girl I like, I want to bang her for a couple weeks then get the hell outa there, but Willow is different. With Willow… I want to be with her. I want to touch her hair and kiss her, I want to feel her breath on me and her hands on my back. It's so different, and in a way it scares me. I just really want to find out more about her.

"Anya?" I ask quietly. The dark haired woman is sitting cross-legged on the couch, reading a cosmo.

"What Kennedy? I'm reading."

"I wanted to ask you… a-about Willow."

"Oh!" Anya visibly brightened. "Sad story that one, very depressing. As a Vengeance demon, I like it very much."

"Will you tell it to me?" I ask hopefully.

"No!" She laughs. "If I learned one thing in my time as a human, it's that some things are private, and Willow's story is one of those things. You want to hear it, you have to get her to tell you herself." Anya picks her magazine back up and disappears behind it. Conversation over then.

So Willow has a sad, depressing story? It makes me worry, I mean… what happened to her? I find myself completely upset by the idea of her in any pain.

"Kennedy, will you grab a phonebook for me!" Buffy calls, "I need to call Giles."

"Sure Buffy!" I go into the kitchen and open one of the drawers. On the top is a phonebook, and beneath it a stack of papers and photos. It's quite obvious the phonebook is there to hide the contents of the drawer. My curiosity piques, but I shut the drawer and deliver the heavy book to Buffy. Slaying has to come first. I run back down the stairs though, in a desperate hurry to see what Buffy – or maybe Willow, she lives here too – is hiding in that drawer. I slide it open again. On the top is a pile of pictures, each one taken at a different place, but all places I recognise as Sunnydale. The first photo is of a very pretty honey-blonde girl. She's lying, bikini-clad on the sand, the sunlight making her big blue eyes sparkle. She's laughing at whoever is holding the camera and her smile is cute and lopsided. The next photo is over Xander tackling the same girl at the same beach. This time they're playing volleyball. The one after that is the blonde girl standing on a wharf, backlit by a stunning sunset. She's giving a loving grin to the camera. Who is this girl and why are there so many pictures of her? The next photo is her and Dawn and Buffy, all eating ice-cream at the park with Anya and Xander on the swing in the background. They're all laughing happily. This girl, she was obviously really good friends with the scoobies… what happened? I flip the picture over, it's been captioned in small, curly handwriting: _Buffy, Tara, Dawn – we went to the park because Anya confided in us that she's never been on a swing. Tara said that we had to put that right, because it's just totally ridiculous that someone can be 1123 years old and not have been on a swing. So she packed us a picnic lunch and we went to the park. It was an amazing day._

Inexplicably, I found myself tearing up. I don't even know why, this wasn't at all sad. It's as if, in that tiny handwriting, there was so much more emotion than written down.

I grabbed the second pile of photos, intrigued now by the beautiful blonde. Each of these, once again, pictured Tara but also Willow. The first one they were standing next to each other, under the full moon. The second one, Tara had her arm around Willow's waist and was whispering in her ear with a wicked grin. My stomach lurched, was Tara something more to Willow than just a friend? The third picture showed the two of them, hugging closely as they danced in the familiar setting of The Bronze. This one was captioned: **_Willow and me, my 20th birthday._**_ I can't take my eyes off you 3  
_

The second part of the caption was in the same tiny handwriting as before – I assumed Willow's – but the first was larger and loopier, obviously Tara's. The last picture solidified my first assumption about the two of them. It was exquisite, full of emotion. It was back at the beach and they were both standing, knee-deep in the surf. Their bodies were twined together, hands roaming and lips locked. It was divine, perfect, backlit by a glowing sun and undulating waves. It was captioned, in Willow's writing: _The first time we kissed in front of everyone and Xander, the perv, took a photo. **It's beautiful though, Willow, you have to admit. **Haha, hi sweetie and yes, any photo with you in it is beautiful._

I ran my fingers over Willow and Tara's written conversation and felt a tug behind my navel. Everything went black and suddenly I was in… Willow's room. It looked different though, more personal and there were different clothes and knick-knacks. Way to go Willow. Enchanted photos for the win…

"Hey baby," Tara hooked her arms around Willow's waist and my stomach lurched. They were so in love!

"Hi sweetie, I'm captioning photos." Tara giggled and read her captions. She took the marker and added to the beach photo, then Willow snatched it playfully and wrote back. Tara blushed deeply, and pulled Willow in, kissing her passionately.

"You're perfect, Willow. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tara."

Okay… this is enough, I want out… I don't like this flashback to the past. Who is Tara? Is she still with Willow? I haven't been here long, maybe she's just away… and suddenly I'm back, standing in front of the drawer, photos in hand. I look down into the drawer one more time and see a tiny booklet. On the cover is the picture of Tara at the wharf, and it has her name, Tara Maclay, in big print above it. Beneath the photo I realise, with a pang, are the words "In Remembrance, October 16 1980 – May 7 2002"

Tara died. That's Willow's story? The love of her life died… and I let the tears fall down my cheeks. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn, putting down the booklet and trying to wipe my tears. It's Willow, she's standing in the doorway, a sad, teary smile on her face.

"Wasn't she beautiful?" Willow asks, coming forward and taking the photos from me. "Tara and I, we're… kind of private. One day I want to tell you about her Kennedy." With that, she places a fairy-light kiss on my cheek and, still clutching the photos, turns and heads back upstairs.

**Oh God, didn't mean that to get so depressing. Or long. Still, let me know what you think about Kennedy. xx**


	17. Day 16: Spike

**Day 16: Spike**

**Season 2: Sometime during School Hard – basically when Spike was still a badass.**

I'm not best pleased. Scratch that – I'm bloody annoyed! The Annoying One is really, really starting to piss me off. The little twerp won't have nothing to do with me and Dru, even though we keep telling him, saying it over and over, we're gonna kill his bloody slayer!

The Slayer. I'd consider her little more than an annoyance. What is she, like 12? Pretty little thing I suppose, but she's also going to wind up being the pain in my ass. Not for very long though, I should think. Still, it'd be nice to see how strong she is. After all, it's easy to underestimate them Slayers. Nikki Wood was like that, small thing, pretty as a bird… she didn't look too tough. I have to admit now though, that was the hardest fight of my life. I'd never tell a soul – or, to be honest, someone without a soul – but that night on the train with Nikki? For a minute there, I really thought I was going to lose. Still, this Slayer's still young. I'm sure she's not going to wind up being a real threat.

The Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion… she was the best fight I've ever had. Strong, big-headed, beautiful. Feeling her fists pummel me… God it was almost a blessing. Then of course, her blood… that was even better. She begged for her life, that one. Every Slayer has a death wish, I'm quite sure of it, but this one… she was special. She relaxed in my grasp and I could feel her hot tears on my hands, she shuddered. It was that moment, as she lay limp in my arms, sobbing and begging… it was that moment that made me realise who I was. It made me realise what I wanted more than anything else, what I needed and craved. That was the night that I came to a realisation, as her sweet blood dripped through my lips, I realised. Blood is life, it's why we crave it, why we feed off it. It's why having the blood of another on our hands brings an adrenaline rush like no other. We pretend we can't stand it, we pretend it's foul, but something inside each and every one of us wants it. Something inside all of us wants just one kill.

To Slay. What does that really mean? Most people would jump to the conclusion that it means 'kill' but it's more than that. Slay can also mean to overwhelm, strongly impress. To destroy, to extinguish. A Slayer, to most vampires, is no more than a strong killer. They're wrong. You're not going to beat a Slayer until you know her. You can't kill a Slayer until you can get under her skin, until you can predict her next move before she does. Slayers have an expiry date. Her date? It's the day she gives up, even for a second, that's the day you kill her. You see, I've got the knack. I know how to make them want it. I know how to extinguish the Slayer, and leave her thinking that it's what she wanted.

"Buffy bleeding Summers!" I storm through the door, slamming my fist down on the table and feeling it shudder.

"What is it, Spikey?" Dru draws up behind me, silent as death as she snakes her cold hands around my chest, running her teeth across my neck.

"It's the Slayer Dru."

"I'm sure you can take her, no trouble my love. She's only a girl."

"And a bloody strong one at that. She dusted my bait within seconds. This isn't going to be an easy task."

"But you can take her?" Dru looks up at me, her eyes shining but a slight mistrust behind them.

"Of course love," I say gently. "She's something special. It only means she'll want it sooner." I sweep her off her feet and spin in a lazy circle, holding her tightly. "Tomorrow night, we watch the Slayer burn."

**Ooh I like bad Spikey. Plus, James Marsters is uber-sexy. A new day a new story, so tomorrow you get ANYA. My inspiration for her story is going to be her line in 'Same Time, Same Place' : "It did get a little sexy didn't it?"**

**Mostly because I love that line completely and I love writing Anya's misinterpretations of things.  
**

**Hope you liked Spike, come back for Anya tomorrow!  
**


	18. NOTICE: Not a chapter :P

**Hey gentle readers...**

**Just thought I'd let you know that I'm not disappearing by any means, but I will not update (anything, really) from now until the 3rd or 4th of July. I'm going on holidays with limited laptop/internet access. I'm not leaving for a couple of days, so might sneak in an update or two especially for The Power of 2 because those are pretty quick, but yeah. Not gone or anything, just holidaying!  
**

**Thanks for being awesome readers and reviewers and that I'll get a BUNCH of stuff done as soon as I get back because I've got like two weeks off. Thanks!  
**

**xx Bitca  
**


	19. Day 17: Anya

**Day 17: Anya**

**Inspiration: "It did get a little sexy, didn't it?"**

**Set in "Same Time, Same Place", S7. Anya's musings whilst Willow is in her apartment readying the Demonic Locator Spell.**

I was surprised, to say the least, when Willow Rosenberg showed up at my door. She quickly busied herself preparing her spell and prattling on about this and that. It was nice to have her around, but she just kept telling me to be quiet. I didn't really want her doing her spell though. I'd only moved in to this tiny, rent-controlled apartment a few weeks ago and most of my belongings were still boxed and stacked around the room. It had been months now since Xander left me humiliated at the altar, and it was time for me to reclaim my own life. I'd taken up the Vengeance gauntlet again and was ready to be someone different. Not that it was really going well. This world, it's so confusing. I've been in it for 1123 years now, and I still don't understand it. Well, I thought I did. For 1120 years I thought I understood it. It made sense to me when I was a demon, I could do what I liked, when I liked and people feared me and looked upon me with awe. But the last three years, since Giles broke my necklace – destroying my powers – everything has changed for me. All the things that seemed so simple, so mortal, were suddenly mine. I was forced to love and hate, I was forced to feel fear and anger and I hated that. Nothing was easy anymore. The world no longer belonged to me as it used to. Everything was hard and it made no sense to me. I was feeling _emotions! _I'd never really had those since my human days, and suddenly they were mine again. Suddenly I cared what happened to people, and I hated myself for it. I hated that I was suddenly so weak and vulnerable. I hated that something as petty as death reduced me to tears. Having my heart broken, that was the last straw. I couldn't stand feeling anymore. I wanted to go back to the days when I was heartless, when the thing that made me happiest was the misery of others… when I didn't have to feel. I thought I was going to get that back, when D'Hoffryn restored my powers. Instead, I felt this horrible knot in the pit of my stomach every time I caused pain to someone! I found myself revoking wishes and refusing to perform others. It broke me. My life as a human left me with all these emotions that I can't understand and now I just wish they'd go away. I wish I could be Anyanka again.

"Anya? Anya!"

"Oh! Right, uh yes." I surveyed Willow, she was crouched in front of a piece of parchment and was trickling sparkly powder over it.

"Are you going to help?"

"Oh, yeah… This won't hurt the carpet will it?"

"No… Anya. I'm not going to hurt your carpet." Willow rolled her eyes. She probably thinks I'm just some dumb, money-obsessed demon. I wish. She grabbed my hand and held them gently in her soft palms, closing her eyes and sitting up straight. I looked at her. This was just another thing I didn't understand in this world. Sex. Well, I understood that and I liked it very much but I didn't ever really get when it was appropriate to want sex. It seemed to be different for everyone. Xander and I did it practically all the time. Buffy and Spike did it when she was stressed. Willow and Tara would always disappear to their bedroom after casting spells. Were we supposed to have sex after casting a spell? I don't think I want that… I mean, Willow's pretty and all and, hey, evil which is good for me… but I'm not really into people like her. Girls, per se.

"This isn't going to get all sexy, is it?" Willow just rolled her eyes at me.

"I'd be shocked." I guess that means she isn't attracted to me. Why isn't she attracted to me? She ought to be. I'm very attractive and she's gay. I just pouted. "Okay, you have your powder?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"Oh I ate that." She gave me what Xander taught me was the Willow-version of a death-stare, it's basically a go-to-hell-until-it-freezes-over stare. If you know what is good for you, you don't make jokes about magic around Willow. "I have it."

"Okay, scatter…"

I threw my handful over the map and grinned. It was very lovely. Lots of little glowy lights all voer Sunnydale. I looked over it,

"Hey, that's me!" I pointed to a bright dot of light on my apartment block. "Hellllloooo!"

There, me. Demon. It's so peculiar, I never thought I'd say that again. But a lot has changed in the last few months.

"Okay, remember our talk about the carpet," I growled, scrubbing at the singed spot. Willow just gave me a sheepish grin. Typical. Willow's back for five minutes and she's already screwing up.

"You probably killed that man."

"Thanks, Anya… Now if you'll just teleport over to the high school quick like a bunn—quick, then we can see what made the hole in your carpet."

"No cando."

"You're a Vengeance Demon! Teleport!"

I felt very embarrassed. I lost that privilege for revoking a wish.

"You see… causing pain _seems _really cool, I know, but as it turns out it's not as fulfilling as I remember. It turns out, it's really upsetting. Didn't used to be." I shrugged, turning and walking into the kitchen, leaving Willow staring after me with a sad look on her face.

"I get it, Anya. You're afraid of losing control." She followed me, reaching out and placing an open palm on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. I didn't want her being all insightful. "Is it like, you're scared of losing that feeling again, and having it be okay to hurt people and then you're not in charge of the power anymore because it's in charge of you?"

"That was really overdramatically stated, but I suppose so." I turned to her, placing a palm on her cheek. "It's nice, I guess. Having someone to understand."

"It's not like I have anyone else," Willow murmured sadly. "They're obviously not ready to talk to me."

I looked at her, her red hair glowing in the diffuse light of my kitchen. Her cheeks were flushed from the spell and her eyes were bright, but sad. Everything about her seemed to be quietly crying out in the pain of the broken. And she was. Broken. Just as broken as me. I leaned in slowly and kissed her, neither of us parting our lips, but simply savouring the understanding. I pulled back slowly. She gave me a strange, but almost appreciative look.

"It did get a little sexy, didn't it?"

"Yes, Anya. I suppose it did."

**Wow, that got a lot sadder than I intended. I apologise, that was supposed to be a funny one. Nevermind, you get some macho-man Riley hilarity next. I promise, humour shall ensue.**


	20. Day 18: Riley

**Day 18: Riley**

**Sorry about the wait! Vacation and all… But here you have it. I dislike Riley. In a stomp-on-his-face kind of way. So this chapter ensures ensuing hilarity – set around The Yoko Factor. Please read, review and enjoy.**

He wasn't even that big. Or good looking. And his hair was stupid. I don't know what Xander was going on about. Come on, this guy couldn't be that tough, could he? Oooh… a vampire with a soul. Big deal. Must say, Buffy was not impressed with our argument. She's kind of pissed off now actually. It's just… I don't understand why she didn't tell me! Well, I can understand why she didn't tell me after what I said about Oz and Willow, but I don't know why she didn't say something sooner. We've been together for months now, don't I deserve her trust? I'm better than that thickly-browed-brooding-vampire of an ex she has anyway. Better for her. She still loves him though – not that I'm threatened or anything. First love and all, I get it. I do. Really. I swear. I understand why she still loves him. Totally.

Oh, for God's sake… who am I kidding? Of course I don't get it! This isn't just some macho pissing contest, I really just don't understand what she sees in him. Sure, he's got big muscles and sculpted features… and he talks in short, succinct sentences with a really sexy, low voice. Okay, that came out a lot gayer than I intended. I'm not attracted to him – God no – it's just that, objectively, I can see why Buffy would be. Still, she said I should apologise. I guess I can… I mean… I don't need to prove anything to him anyway.

"Angel!" I called after him. He turned around slowly, almost wearily.

"Riley… Oh joys. I assume you're not here to fail at beating me into a bloody pulp…again…so," He paused, looking me up and down. "Buffy sent you didn't she."

"No…" I looked around realising that we were alone in a darkened ally. On second thoughts, "yes."

He just laughed in a low, kind of husky voice. The laughter didn't seem very genuine.

"What're you laughing at, soul boy?" I puffed out my chest, hoping to seem more macho than I was coming off right now.

"It's just," he scoffed slightly, continuing walking with long strides, "she's got you whipped military man." He paused, then added as an afterthought, "I don't like you."

"The feeling's mutual, coat-man."

Angel glanced down, looking at his coat, almost offended. "The coat? You're really running out of jabs, huh?"

I looked down, realisation slowly dawning on me. "It's just that… you're all evil and mysterious and broody. You've got that… sexy undead thing going on – which by the way Buffy looks at Spike, she totally has a thing for – not to mention the sexy _you thing _that you have going on and…" I looked up, meeting his dark eyes with my own, "I'm never going to be to Buffy what you are."

"Despite the slight homo-eroticism of your first point, I have to agree with your second." I felt my heart sink. "You never _are _going to be to Buffy what I was. But you can still be something. And that's the most important thing. I may be highly sexy and highly undead, but I also made her miserable. Love her more than life itself, she felt the same… but you have something I never will." Angel gave me a sad smile, "You can be with her. Always. You'll grow and you'll age… you can touch her without her crucifix burning you. You can be with her when the sun is shining." Angel tipped his hand at me. "Treat her good, Riley."

I stare at his retreating back, stunned… did he really just say all that? Did the straight-haired heavy-browed soul boy, the one who the very thought of make my blood boil, just give me permission to touch his precious Buffy? Angel and his stupid hair and stupid Buffy-sex-leaving soul and stupid billowy coat just gave me his… blessing?

"Oh, and Riley?" Angel said, turning back, "I don't like you." And he winked, walking away from me, from Buffy, from Sunnydale.

**LOL – I really hate Riley. Actually, I like Spike's name for him better, Captain Cardboard. He didn't even have good abs. He could have at least had good abs. Anyway, drop me a review and I'll post a touching little bit about Angel ASAP – maybe within the next couple of hours. Think the crucifix scar Buffy left on him…  
**


	21. Day 19: Angel

**Day 19: Angel**

**Okay, sad little piece set just post Buffy-Season1 episode Angel. This is immediately after Buffy pulls away from their kiss, and there's a crucifix burned into his chest *sob*. The obvious metaphor-y-ness is too good not to play with. Also, a shout out to my _Number 1 Bestest Reviewer _Faolan228. Thanks for the awesome encouragement! If I could I'd give you a crown, and maybe a certificate. To the story! Though, can I recommend putting the Bangel love theme (Close Your Eyes) on in the background, lol. It's kind of fitting.**

What does it mean when the one you love stands against everything that you are? What happens when you're irrevocably drawn to someone who's calling in life is to eliminate your kind? What do you do when you're head over heels in love with someone who should have killed you the first time you met?

The kiss was searing, a burning, white hot pain and for more reasons than one. Her tongue was the warmest thing I'd felt in centuries, her lips softer than anything I'd ever touched. She melted into me like she was a part of me. I felt like, in that moment, our souls were touching. It burned me, from the outside in to feel her on me, on my tongue, on my clothes, on my skin. She was pure, chaste, innocent, beautiful. I was a monster, a murderer, a demon. I was everything she ought to despise, and yet she kissed me. She kissed me with a burning passion that tore through me like flames, licking to the very core of my being until I felt like I was burning up from the inside out.

I met Buffy Summers mere days after she move to Sunnydale, of course I knew of her long before then. I knew of her the day she was given her calling. Even then, I knew she was supposed to be mine. Even then, a scared, young girl, shallow and thoughtless, she held her heart out proudly, showing it for everybody to see. When I saw her all I could think was how terrified I was that someone would hurt it. I wanted, instantly, to be the one to protect her. I wanted to change myself – for her. For Buffy. The first time I spoke to her was in a dark ally. She tried to hit me. But I bestowed the first of many gifts upon her, I gave her something which would later become my pain, though a hurt I so rightly deserved. But I also gave her something much more valuable. I gave her a warning which I hoped would, perhaps, save her life.

But I'm a demon. That's the fundamental truth, and it will never not be the case, because it's what I am and what I have been for many lifetimes. I may not be just like the rest of them, but it's still there, pounding in my still blood, gnawing at my tattered soul. There is still a demon inside of me. And in her presence, I almost forgot that. In her presence, I almost felt like a man. But the gift I gave her all those weeks ago… it brought me crashing back down to reality. As she walked away from me, it left me marked. Emblazoned with a stain that signified that I wasn't human. That I never would be. It screamed to the heavens and the hells that I would never, could never, be everything she needed. The silver cross, I'd given it to her… a gift, protection against demons like me. When she'd kissed me, pain had torn through me, sure the physical pain of having the crucifix emblazoning itself into my chest, but more than that. There was an emotional torment that ripped through me like fire. A fire licking and burning, crackling and hissing, whispering to me the words that I didn't – couldn't – hear when her lips were pressed to mine. _I was different. _The cross scarred onto my chest was an eternal reminder of the fundamental thing that would drive Buffy and I apart, no matter how hard we tried to hold onto each other… that Buffy should have killed me. That I deserved to be dead. The cross would forever be a symbol that our relationship was long doomed before it had even truly begun.

**I know it was short... but drop me a review? It was a little dark and I want to know what my gentle readers though :) Tomorrow, Vampire Willow!**


	22. Day 20: VampWillow

**Day 20: Vamp-Willow**

**Okay, this is in the WishVerse! Whoo! So, yeah… Sunnydale is overrun with vampires, the Master is in charge, Willow is evil, skanky and kinda gay. This is pre-The Wish, just stuff that's happening in that universe. Vamp-Willow runs into a pretty blonde human, and decides to make herself a little Pussy – to go with her Puppy. Ya get where I'm going with the sexual inappropriateness? There be mild sex and violence. Ye hath been warned.**

"Willow," he crooned, his voice soft in my ear. His hands were roaming down my leather-clad back and caressing me kindly. His breath was hot on my ear, his erection pressing against my butt.

"Xander," I moaned back, pressing myself into him. This was oh-so-pleasing… immortality was definitely of the good. In fact, everything was better since Sunnydale fell. It had been a few years now, and the humans were a non-issue… though there were enough of them stupid enough to walk through Sunnydale after the sun went down. They kept us very well fed, and in reality no one was even trying to stop us. I suppose there were those pesky white-hats, but they weren't exactly stopping us from our fun. And here? In the Master's court? Life was good. Sunnydale was a vampire's metropolis.

"Xander…" I pushed my hand at the bulge in the front of his pants, "come with me… let's play!" I gave a low, throaty laugh, pulling him forward.

"Your Puppy?" Xander asked with a delighted gleam in his eyes, "God I love watching you play with him…"

My Puppy was beautiful. He was broad, well-muscled with a defined jaw and silky, dark hair. Not to mention the beautiful scars I painted into his body. Yes, they were his most beautiful feature. That re-ensouled vampire had really been causing problems for us… that was until I caught him. We chained him up underneath the Bronze, now he's all mine to play with. I pulled a box of matches from my cleavage, straddling my Puppy. He bucked beneath me, pressing between my legs in quite a pleasurable way – though I'm sure he didn't intend it. He never did like to play. I struck the match, holding it aloft, running the flame over my own tongue and tingling at the burning sensation. I ran the match over his chest very slowly, letting the flames draw a blistered burn into his chest. Before the flame could reach my fingertips, I poured a dash of holy water over it, snuffing it out and letting the droplets cascade down onto Puppy's chest. Xander, standing behind me, lit another match and began drawing on Puppy's chest, his eyes alive with pleasure and arousal. Puppy squirmed, howling and crying out at the pain my mate and I were causing him. Xander was my Childe … I his Sire. I had full control over him, when I wanted… a simple press on the bite-mark I had left on his neck and I could flood him with pain… or pleasure. Xander pulled back, running a finger down my back and admiring his handy-work on Puppy's toned chest. He'd inscribed in flourishing calligraphy two letters… _X _and _W_. I beamed up at my Childe, my heart bursting with pride at his artistry.

"Good boy, Xander…" I crooned, pulling him up and kissing him with a passion. "You make your Sire proud." I devoured his mouth, feeling him switch to game-face, his fangs piercing my lips and licking up the droplets.

"I want another," I said quietly, looking in on Puppy's slumped, unconscious form. Xander and I had played him for hours, using him for torture and sexual fulfilment… I could ride Puppy for hours, and had I ever. I loved tasting his blood.

"Well capture one, my love," Xander scraped my hair back, nibbling my neck. We were both still completely undressed and I could feel the burning on my backside from Xander's whippings. "There are many attractive young men in Sunnydale, and you know I never can say no to a fresh, young one." That's the other thing about vampires, when it comes to sexuality, we're not all that fussy. Male, female… in the end, it doesn't really matter.

"I don't want a young man," I pouted, straddling Xander's lap. "I want a female mate, I want a Pussy to play with, not like my Puppy."

"Don't you have your own," Xander said with a laugh. I just frowned, biting down hard on his lip and licking away the blood. "For you, my love, anything… we'll find the most beautiful girl in Sunnydale."

I glance across the campus of UC Sunnydale. If I am to find a beautiful girl, here would be my first port of call. Just one of them… that's all it takes. Just one who gets too drunk and wanders blindly across the dark campus, and she shall be mine. And I see one, though she doesn't seem drunk. Maybe she's just stupid. She's slightly taller than myself, with shoulder-length blonde hair, magnificent cleavage and beautiful curves. I feel a flame of arousal shoot through me at the sight of her nervously navigating the dark paths. I follow stealthily in the bushes… what would a beautiful young girl like her be doing out, all on her own, at night? It's a death wish. Not that I'm complaining. I step out into the middle of the pathway, blocking her track. She halts, a look of terror flashing across her face. Her eyes are a beautiful, crystalline blue and her mouth is plush and red. She's so sweet… I could just eat her up. She's perfect, my new little Pussy.

"Wh-wh-what do you want?" She stammers, letting her hair fall over her face, hiding herself.

"Me?" I laugh lightly, "I want a lot of things. Tell me your name."

"T-T-Tara," she murmurs, still looking down. I reach out and run my fingertips down her bare arm, and I feel gooseflesh rise. Oh yes, this one is responsive.

"Tara…" I test her name out on my tongue… rolling it like a sucking candy. "Tara…" I like it, Earthy and pretty. I feel ever so… _drawn _to this girl. I circle her again and as I do so I can tell that her mind is ticking away. Is she plotting to kill me? She'd be dead before she could so much as lift a finger. I laugh darkly and she looks up, her blue eyes wary and confused. I like this, I like watching her emotions flit across her face. It arouses me, smelling her fear. I stand behind her, pulling her in close and running a hand from her collar bone, down over her breasts and coming to rest on the apex between her legs, lightly running my fingers over the seam of her jeans. I feel her take a sharp intake of breath and realise, with a pang, that the sweet and tangy scent that fills my nostrils is her arousal. She's turned on… I can't believe it.

"You like that," I hiss into her ear, cupping her sex and feeling the heat between her legs.

"Mmmm…" she moans. I press my lips against the pulse point in her neck and she flinches, I feel her fear again. I part my lips with my tongue and slowly run it down her neck, licking and tasting her creamy flesh. I change, game-face on, and lightly press my fangs into her neck. This time she doesn't flinch, even as I draw tiny droplets of blood. Instead, she mutters something I can't hear and I feel an energy encapsulate us. I pull back, looking up in confusion seeing the smirk on her face.

"Had to distract you, didn't I? Didn't want you figuring out what I am… Can't deny, it felt good, but… sweetie… you need to hone your instincts a little better." She spins around to face me, holding my shoulders tightly… her game-face on. She's a vampire? How the _hell _did I miss that? I guess she really did catch my attention.

"Come with me," I whisper. "You'll be on the Master's right hand… and we can play, you can be mine, just… mine." I smirk. She pulls me in flush against her soft body, her now-human eyes dark with arousal, a sneer on her face. She pulls me in roughly, kissing my lips with an abandoned passion and biting me, sucking and tasting my blood. She nicks her own tongue on my fangs and lets me taste her… she's sweet, the sweetest vampire I've ever tasted. I feel myself connected to the demon in front of me, her eyes transfixing me and drawing me in. Everything about her makes me want to love her, protect her… and fuck her senseless. I kiss her again, feeling our blood mingling and her moans at the taste vibrate though my body.

"Mistress," she breathes, "I am you know,"

"What?" I pull back, licking our blood off my lips.

"_Yours_." And she grabs my ass, pulling me in and devouring me with a burning passion.

**Hope that wasn't too weird! xx**


	23. Day 21: Amy

**Day 21: Amy**

**The whole point of this one is me NOT telling you when it's set, so that you can try and figure it out from what Amy sees through her rat-eyes and her warped opinions on the matters.**

I suppose Willow is okay with magic. I mean, she's not as good as I was but she's okay. She's just _so _not adventurous with it! I mean, c'mon there's only so many times you can float stuff before it gets boring. At least she's doing more interesting stuff now that the blonde girl's in the picture. They spend all their time together these days and they seem extra cuddly lately. It's weird, but I'm sure something's going on between them. Wouldn't put it past Willow, I must say. Plus this girl tried to help put me back again which, hey, yay! Cause… you know, rat. Being a rat isn't _that _bad but I'm really missing having powers. Who knew rats couldn't do magic? I guess I didn't think things through very well, what with the spell-casting and all… still, being a rat is better than being burned at the stake. It's just a shame… I know that Willow has to power to turn me back! She did it accidentally for a few seconds once, not that she noticed… But she has the power, she's just too afraid to tap into herself and let it out. Maybe the blonde girl will help. Speak of the devils… I can smell them coming now. Mind you, I can't usually smell them coming, just when they've been feeling each other up for a while… arousal is quite the obvious scent. Not as obvious as food, mind you… Oh God, here they come and… WOW! I've never seen them doing this before, they're making out like crazy. Though ever since Willow moved rooms they've been together _way _more. They might actually be living together… I don't really pay that much attention. What do I care? Though, they – and my spinning wheel – are my only sources of entertainment.

"W-Willow, n-not now, we have to get the herbs and go, you know Mrs Summers needs our help…"

"But…"

"Willow…" Blonde nips at Willow's lip, groaning into a second kiss before pulling back and turning to the shelves. She picks out some herbs, ritual clensing stuff.

"Tara, c'mon," Willow runs her hands down – hey, Tara! – Tara's hips, kissing her neck. "Vampires don't come out till nightfall, we have hours…"

Tara moans, pressing back against Willow. Ooh God, if they're gonna have sex I _sooooo _don't want to watch. I squeak and turn further into the straw Willow put in my cage. The squeak seems to attract their attention because they turn to me. Willow laughs, grabbing a handful of pellets from her shelf and scattering them for me. They're the yummy ones with herby stuff as well as rat food. Still, I'm seriously jonesing for a Double Meat burger – they may be gross, but anything to not have to eat freaking rat pellets again. I do really miss being human, now that I really think about it. I don't really know how long it's been or what's happening in the world around me anymore… in a way it's good because it doesn't matter what happens, I'm not affected. But in a way, I'm kind of bummed. It's like… I'm missing out on so much and Willow and this Tara are out living their lives to the full, doing all their spells… and their 'spells'. Things really do get a little sexy when you're doing magic… I know that's what it was like for me and my 'boyfriend' in high school. That's the one aspect of my life that I really miss, my magic. It was the biggest part of me, like the defining factor of my existence. It was the only thing that made me any different to anyone else, it was the only thing I was good at. Magic gave me power, this heady, potent rush of power. I felt on top of the world when that energy was flowing through me and the feeling was like a drug, addictive and all-consuming. All I could feel was the power and my entire body was flooded with this feeling of control. I practically had withdrawals from it when I turned myself into a rat. I want that power back so badly… the first thing I'm going to do when – if – I get changed back is go out on the town, turn Sunnydale upside down and inside out before righting it again, just go wild with the magics, you know? Maybe I'll even be able to convince Willow and Tara to come with me. The craving gets stronger by the day… and I can't wait to get it back.

"Willow…" Tara moans into their kiss again, grabbing a smudging stick from their shelf and gently disentangling herself from Willow. "And here was I thinking Dark and Broody was the one with the powers for thrall…" She just rolls her eyes, and drags Willow back out of the room. The door clicks shut and I twitch my nose before diving back into my straw. I can feel the magic building inside me, as much as I try to supress it, it's building up and I can feel an impending explosion… not long now, not long. Soon, Sunnydale will be my town again.

**So, can you guess when this was set? Tomorrow's my last one in this series :'( But I'll be able to devote more time to the My Goddess story, if you're not already reading it, check it out. I've got some other stuff under construction right now too :) My final story tomorrow will be the last in the series, from none other than my beautiful Willow Rosenberg.**


	24. Day 22: Willow

**Day 22: Willow**

**Willow's thoughts as she looks over the Sunnydale Crater at the end of Chosen… This is the last one guys, so I've tried to make it good.**

There aren't many things that confuse me. Three, to be exact. The first is cooking, I never really understood that. Tara was the only one out of any of us who was ever good at cooking. The second is frogs, I'm sorry but anything that can start out looking like a piece of sperm and wind up a completely different shape makes NO sense at... Oh. Makes perfect sense. Or not, actually. Definitely not. Because the third thing on my list is another being that starts out all sperm shaped and winds up completely different. And that's people. People, in all their frontal-lobe glory make absolutely no sense to me, even though I am one. A people. I'm a people… person. Us, people, as a race… we work so hard to make the world perfect, carving it and shaping it, almost destroying it again and again… and all of it is just to make it a better place for us. But even though the world is our paradise, we keep trying and trying, making it different over and over again. We're never satisfied with what we have. People are weak, I know that now. We're weak and pathetic and utterly pointless… but we're also persistent, you know? We just keep fighting. Even if it's pointless, we just keep fighting, all for the sake of living another day. I should have been dead long ago. But I'm not, because I kept fighting and so did the people around me. I really should have died seven years ago, the night I followed my first vampire out of the Bronze, but Buffy fought for me. I should have died when I met my online demon-pal, I should have died at the end of my sophomore year when the Master rose. I didn't. I should have been killed by zombies, I should have been killed by Spike. My werewolf boyfriend should have eviscerated me. Angelus should have killed me. I should have died in battle the summer Buffy disappeared. I should have been murdered by a bleached-blonde vampire. I should have killed myself for what I did to Oz and Cordelia. I should have been killed by the mayor, by Faith, by the apocalypse. I should have died on graduation day. But my friends, they kept fighting for me. I nearly died of a broken heart, Tara saved me from the Gentlemen. And from myself. Adam… the first slayer in our dreams. Dracula, fighting Glory… saving Dawn. Looking after the Slayage after Buffy died. A singing demon. Myself. I nearly killed myself, and Tara nearly killed me when she left and broke my heart. A little part of me died when she did, and my humanity got pretty darn comatose for a while there. Giles should have killed me. My magic should have turned me inside out. And now? Now? Nine apocalypses -one of them my own work – hundreds of vampires, dozens of demons, thousands of spells, the deaths of my friends and my lover, the blood of other people on my hands… I'm still here. I'm still standing and most of all, I'm still fighting.

That's a human weakness, I think. We're all protect-y. We keep fighting and struggling until we draw our last breath… we don't run when we should, even when every fibre of our being is telling us to clear out, we still stay. We still stand, force ourselves through the blood and the sweat and the tears to come out the other side, for better or otherwise. Physical torment or worse, emotional pain… it doesn't kill us until we let it, and I've experienced both. The worst moment in my entire life was the moment of perfect clarity I felt on the bluff this time last year… It was the moment, as I fell into the arms of my best friend, that I realised who I was and how much I hated her. How much I wanted to die. My love, my heart… my _soul _was dead, she was gone and never coming back to me… I had murdered two people and tried to end the world and for God's sake… I was still alive. I had let my own selfish wants possess my entire being and consume me, eating me up from the inside out, leaving me a broken shell of Willow. But I was still there, still standing, still bleeding, still crying. Still breathing, though I didn't feel I had the right to.

Darkness and light, pain and hurt. That's life, that's all it is. It's contrast. A constant spectrum and you just have to hope that you fall on the good part of it. My life hasn't by any means been normal or average. But I'm still me. My appearance, my skills and even my personality may be all transform-y-anti-softer-side-of-sears, but strip it all away and you're still left with the same thing. I'm still Willow. Underneath everything I've been through, every decision I've made and everything I've done… underneath it all, I'm still Willow Danielle Rosenberg.

Giles is my protector, Dawn is my little girl. Anya was my friend. Riley was too. Cordelia was my enemy, and eventually someone I loved very much. Faith was the pariah, Spike the martyr. I love Buffy and Xander. I'm in love with Kennedy. I used to love Oz, and I'll never stop loving Tara. My entire life may have fallen into hell, but what a life it was. And I'm still here, watching it all cave in. These past seven years have been impossibly hard, impossibly painful… they've been full of love and happiness and laughter, but also full of blood and pain and hurt… but you know what? They've been the best seven years of my life.

**Wow… I've finished. This is it, last one… so please drop me a review. I'm working on other stuff as you read, so stay tuned please. R&R and tell me, please, how the seven years of their lives affected you. Love, Bitca xx**


End file.
